1. Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to the field of communications and more particularly to emergency notification in a mobile device having both voice and data capabilities.
2. Description of the Related Prior Art
In an emergency situation, it may be desirable to automatically notify predetermined emergency contacts through a data message when a user places an emergency call. Current solutions require a user to notify emergency contacts manually after the emergency voice call has ended if the user decides to do so or more specifically if the user in a position to do so.
As will be understood by those in the art, there is a lack of support of concurrent voice and packet data services on some current wireless networks, such as CDMA (IS-2000 release 0) or Class B GSM/GPRS. As a result, a mobile device typically suspends all existing packet data activities when a call is placed to a valid emergency number, for example, 911 in Canada and the United States, 112 in parts of Europe, 999 in parts of Africa and Asia, among others. In some implementations, the mobile device enters emergency callback mode after the emergency call ends. During this callback period, the mobile device prevents any packet data attempts from the device in order to enhance the likelihood of reception of possible callback from the emergency service centre.
New 3G networks such as UMTS or IS-2000 release A/onwards support concurrent voice and packet data sessions. An always-on mobile device is expected to maintain IP connectivity (e.g. PPP or PDP) at all times. There is no need to suspend packet data activities if the device is in a network that supports concurrent voice and packet data sessions.